This invention relates in general to honeycomb assemblies and in particular to a honeycomb structure which incorporates cells forming I-beams
Honeycomb material has come into increasing use in fields of application where both strength and light weight are needed. Basically, honeycomb material as it is commonly used consists of a sandwich of two planar sheets between which a cellular web is welded, brazed or otherwise fixed to form a unitary panel structure. As the name implies, the web is composed of hexagonal cells formed by joining corrugated sheets of similar configuration but displaced laterally to form webs as in natural honeycomb. Various materials are used for both sheets and web depending upon the intended application, and they include steel, aluminum, stainless steel, titanium, and numerous alloys, both common and exotic.
Certain honeycomb applications are obvious. Aircraft components immediately come to mind because there lightness of weight and structural strength are of overriding importance. Moreover, the applications are not limited merely to straightforward articles such as wing and fuselage members. Much work has been done in fabricating and working honeycomb material into a variety of shapes useful in piping, bearings, rings, casings and a host of other components. The cellular nature of the web also enables its use in heat exchangers, flow straighteners and sound suppression.
When great strength is the objective, honeycomb panels are usually made up of at least two planar face sheets and the honeycomb web is sealed between them with the axes and sides of the cells perpendicular to the planes of the flat sheets. In that position, denoted here as vertical, of course, it is not possible to pump fluids through the structure incorporating the web in any direction except that generally parallel to the axes of the cells. That is a severe disadvantage in many applications, such as de-icing the wing of an aircraft. Problems of a similar nature are encountered in all applications in which a relatively unrestricted flow of fluid or even the efficient storage of fluid in a structure is desired. In tanks and pipes which are reinforced conventionally with solid struts or dividers, the substitution of conventional honeycomb has generally been avoided because it would inhibit the flow of gas or liquid.
It is the primary object of the present invention to increase the strength of honeycomb structures.
It is another object of the present invention to broaden the fields of application of honeycomb materials.
Yet another object of the invention is to reduce the cost of producing honeycomb material.
Still another object is the fabrication of honeycomb structures in which efficient fluid flow is facilitated.